64 Bot
64 Bot (also known as the Idiot and 64) is a robot who appears in the series of roleplays on Wikia and sometimes Google Plus. Personality http://smt64-and-friends.wikia.com/wiki/64_Bot%27s_personas * Relationship with other characters (They all have one thing in common, 64 Bot loves them) Lara: Lara and 64 Bot hardly interact with each other, although it is save to assume she views 64 Bot as an idiot. Winter: Winter is one of 64 Bot's love interests and the two get along in the Babies/Children/Teens RP. Red: She hates 64 Bot a lot for reasons. TC: TC most likely see 64 Bot as annoying. Anaconda: Anaconda seems to enjoy 64 Bot in Falling Worlds and is another love interest as well. Puppet: The Puppet tends to see 64 Bot really annoying but nice as well 46 Bot: The two are brothers, 46 Bot cares about him. 63 Bot: He hates 64 Bot so much because he thinks he is annoying. Sheirly: Sheirly and 64 Bot seem to have a positive friendship. Blitztrap: The two's relationship is very debatable, as Blitztrap wanted to attacked 64 Bot in I Was Left Behind but 64 Bot wanted to be his friend, the two however also get along, as Blitztrap cares for him on Babies/Childern/Teens. Toy Blitztrap: The two most likely see him as a friend. Shadow Blitztrap: Shadow Blitztrap sees 64 Bot as annoying to the poing to wanting to kill him. Nightmare Blitztrap: He sees him as annoying. J. Blitztrap: Sees him as annoying. Clara: 64 Bot and Clara are good friends Toy Irune: The two might like each other but she hates 64 Bot for being Derpy. Eternal: She seems to like 64 Bot. Withered Crystal Sky: Although 64 Bot likes her, she is very mean and hates him for being annoying, or because he is an idiot. Toy Crystal Sky: ??? Funtime Irune: The two are friends. Rosey: Rosey likes him. Lilli:: They are good friends. BearLock: Trivia * 64 Bot has love interests: Adv. Funtime Foxy, Anaconda(possibly and one of Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash's OCs) Winter The Cat (One of Clara-The-Nerds OCs), Eternal, Adv. Toy Chica, Toy TC, Ciss, Star (New Cindy version), cake, cookies, his job (possibly) and Animatronic Smt64, due to this, he might be biasexual * 64 Bot's IQ is Negative One. * 64 Bot appears to be very good at getting fired the day he got hired. * Despite being male, 64 Bot doesn't know his own gender and age. * 64 Bot could have been inspired by Frankie from SMG4. * 64 Bot assumes he is a cat. * According to After The Fire, 64 Bot stated the government is after him. * 64 Bot's hobbies includes being a retard, drawing on walls, poking others, being annoying, dressing in costumes, sewing and smiling. * Elevator music plays in his mind hints he can't think, it may also be a reference to Cosmo from Fairly Odd Parents. * 64 Bot's first artwork design is the first image in The-RolePlay-Hub Wikia, by Clara-The-Nerd, who is an admin here. * In most RPs, it is a running gag that 64 Bot dreams about other RPs. * In high school RPs, he is easily bullied, however he isn't aware what a bully is. * 64 Bot sleeps on a roof. * Despite having the mind of a child, he was invented in 1985 in a fictional sense. * It is confirmed that 46 Bot and 63 Bot is 64 Bot's brothers. * 64 Bot draws on walls * 64 Bot stated in FNaF High School, he eats from a shiny bin for food, implying he eats from a trash can. * 64 Bot is more of a Misfit. * 64 Bot have dreamy counterparts called Dreamy 64 Bot. * It is unknown how 64 Bot is still alive, despite dying in Shadow Blitztrap revenge. * Because of 64 Bot's appearance, it is safe to assume that 64 Bot is a cutesy character that doesn't know his own abilities very well. * While he lacks intelligence and fighting skills, he is makes it up for bravery and kindness. *64 Bot seems to handle situations calmly. *Whenever something paranormal or incidents happens, it is 64 Bot's fault *64 Bot is easily hyper. *Smt64 built 64 Bot in MC. *64 Bot is a voice of reason. *Most people think 64 Bot is insane. *64 Bot doesn't know the difference between soul and SOUL (from Undertale). This help proves his stupidity. *64 Bot seem to be similar to GIR from Invader Zim, Nutty from Happy Tree Friends, Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Mabel from Gravity Falls. *It is possible that 64 Bot knows magic, evidence for this is that he can understand what 8 Bit 64 Bot and Paper Mario is saying, that he can somehow go upside down and that he is an endless void. *64 Bot tends to be missing. *64 Bot actually can appear when unexpected. *It is confirmed that the person possessing 64 Bot is female. *64 Bot have done stuff a female would do and even wears a tutu sometimes *64 Bot originate from a factory. *64 Bot once wear a pirate costume. Gallery First Artwork.jpeg Death.png Color.png image.jpeg|64 Bot with Sheirly, Lily, Rosey and Milly Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Ocs Category:Smt64 Category:Good